powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChillAngon/Maddox Azrial
'''Maddox Azrial '''is one of the only two successors of the Necronomicon, the other being esteemed necromancer H.P. Lovecraft. Maddox is a teenager of average height and build, but with an extreme capacity for magic. While he is skilled at using the Necronomicon, he still has much to learn in order to fully wield its power. Info Maddox Azrial is the only son of Annise and Derek Azrial, but he was separated from them in an unfortunate accident at a white magic festival when he was 6 years old. His parents were undercover dark magicians working to find a white mage extremist group planning to launch a coup against the Council of Void. They disguised themselves heavily as white mages using advanced illusion magic and were inconspicuous to other white mages for many years. Annise and Derek took Maddox to an annual white magic festival within a Light Faction city, where every mage within the faction played games, had battles, and reveled themselves in magical entertainment. At a white magic demonstration involving animal conjuration, Maddox went to hold a white bunny, but it deteriorated rapidly in his hands. This was never supposed to happen, since his parents, including every member of the Council of Void, put magic dampening spells on Maddox due to his immense dark magic potential. The security guards at the showcase apprehended Annise and Derek and were about to kill Maddox where he stood, but an undercover Eric Bundt, who was hired by the Council of Void to monitor him apart from his parents, saved him. After the traumatic experience, Maddox became mute for 3 years despite Eric's attempts at trying to talk to him. It wasn't until he went to face the Council of Void in an appointment made by Eric that he spoke for the first time in a while, telling them that he kept hearing an amalgamation of numerous demonic voices over the past 3 years. He uttered that they said it was the Necronomicon, and that it needed him to "take the place of our fallen master." Afterwards, they isolated the artifact and Maddox in a room held within a pocket dimension. At first, the Necronomicon felt like it could manipulate Maddox into making a contract with it, but Maddox outwitted it when he bound the lifeforce of the Necronomicon within the contract as he was about to sign it. Due to his resourcefulness, he successfully holds leverage against the book, and has control over it. Despite this, it still tries to find ways to ovethrow the contract in order for Maddox to become its physical vessel. And even though Maddox has control over the book itself, he still has to learn how to control the magic within it. Appearance Maddox's combat attire is composed of a black leather robe, with the openings spreading out in spikes. At the ends of those leather spikes are small onyx jewels to increase the power and success of his dark magic. His pants are also black leather while his shoes are a special type of onyx material, created to be comfortable despite the material. He also wears special onyx framed glasses and fingerless leather gloves with onyx studded knuckles. Personality Maddox is a relatively quiet individual, but he is not afraid to speak his mind. He is also quite passionate about keeping his loved ones safe since he does not want them to meet the same fate as his parents. He also values both white and black mages, and wishes that the two factions will get along and retain harmony. He is cautious as well, since he has to cast wards and anti-magic shields on himself daily as a precaution to any outward forces the Necronomicon may be manipulating under his radar. He is also approachable, and doesn't mind conversation. He is friendly with anybody who treats him with respect, although he has a daunting temper when he feels threatened. Powers and Their Uses Demonic Magic *Maddox is able to utilize the magic of demons written in the Necronomicon, allowing him to posses an unholy magic that he can use to strengthen himself, negate or absorb magic, and manipulate highly negatives forces in order to fatally damage opponents. He can manipulate the demonic energy to conjure bolts, constructs, warp reality, or consume reality. He can also instill intense fear within opponents due to the horrific origin of this magic. Spell Casting *Maddox possesses this basic power as it is crucial for every spell he generates. His spell casting abilities are highly advanced because of how dangerous and meticulous his preferred magic is. Demon Summoning *Maddox can summon various demons from the Necronomicon since it is not only limited to Eldritch beings. This proves to be much easier to do than summoning Eldritch beings, since the Necronomicon has total dominion over all demons because their true names are written within it. The demonic creatures that are summoned are subject to be strengthened by Maddox by dark or death-based magic. Magic *Maddox is able to use magic, albeit very dark and occult. This is his primary form of offense, defense, and healing. Spell Amplification *Maddox is able to strengthen his spells using his sheer will and concentration as long as he has the mana do to so. Magic Augmentation *Maddox is able to enhance his spells with this ability, which he also uses with his Spell Amplification ability in order to deal massive amounts of damage to his opponents. Linguistic Magic *Maddox utilizes this form of magic primarily to summon Eldritch beings. He summons demons and other creatures telepathically, but with Eldritch beings is it crucial that he verbally recite the entire ritual or else his brain will melt. Symbol Magic *Maddox uses this form of magic for his lengthy summoning rituals, usually in summoning Eldritch beings. There are also a few higher eschalon demons that require him to utilize symbols. Dark Arts *This is Maddox's most basic form of magic, and it is his primary offense in combat. Unholy Territory *This is a defensive ability that Maddox uses as a way to prepare for larger, more destructive spells or to heal. The power in which he casts this spell is so great that any who enter the field will die in seconds if not properly warded, although its sheer power bypasses the majority of wards. Destruction Magic *Maddox uses this magic to completely obliterate his enemies. His destruction spells are limited since they are so severe, large, and taxing on his mana. His destruction spells mainly consist of gigantic, colossal explosions, although he can form the destructive energy into spheres, enormous lasers, or force-fields. Chaos Magic *Maddox can control this type of magic to manipulate chaos, heavily crippling and destroying his opponents. He can cast spells that warp reality to his desire, fabricate extremely deadly environments coursing to the brim with chaotic energy, or simply eradicate his enemies with a storm of chaotic energy spells. Curse Inducement *Maddox is adept at casting many debilitating curses that render his opponents severely weakened or outright dead. His curses focus on weakening his opponent's defenses, increasing the instability of enemy spells, and causing death. Pain Inducement *Maddox has the power to indirectly inflict intense and agonizing amounts of pain to his opponents. He uses this technique to disorient his opponents before launching a devastating attack. Demonic Aura *Maddox gains this power through the Necronomicon, since it emits a powerful demonic aura due to its nature. He can manipulate the aura to use as a shield to deflect attacks or he can use it for offensive purposes such as emitting blasts, corrupting the magic of enemies, and increasing the density of the aura in order to suffocate his opponents or shaping the aura into different objects. Death Magic *Maddox is capable of very advanced death magic, enabling him to kill large mobs of opponents with a wave of his hand or kill a singular opponent with a death stare, literally. He can also shape his death magic into any form he wishes, such as pillars, geometric shapes, or spikes. He can also create a field of death magic energy that instantly grants death to anything engulfed by it, even as far as eroding minerals, rocks, and metal due to its sheer density and power. Maddox is also able to infuse death into objects, but he usually infuses it when his comrades need an extra enchantment for their weapons or to protect his extremely personal objects. Shadow Magic *Maddox uses this type of magic to enhance his Darkness and Dark Element attacks. He can also summon shadow creatures to provide more offense in battle. He can cast a spell that switches an opponent's shadow with their actual physical body, allowing him to both absorb the physical body and the now three-dimensional shadow into the Necronomicon. Maddox can also transform himself into shadow for stealth or to damage the shadows of opponents. Summoning wise, the shadows he summons are shadows that he's absorbed from the enemies that he's killed, therefore he has "shadow copies" of every opponent he's killed, every necromantic summon he possesses, and every shadow monster or creature in existence. Shadow creatures are also subject to be strengthened by Maddox using his dark or death-based magics. Maddox can also create shadow clones of himself to assist him during combat. His clones only use shadow magic, darkness manipulation, and physical combat. Death Empowerment *This skill allows Maddox's overall magic power to increase with every consecutive death he or his minions inflict. Necromancy *Maddox is able to use necromancy to counter large mobs of opponents. He can also mold dead or necrotic matter in order to form entirely new creatures. Also, he is able to summon spirits into combat for offensive or defensive assistance, or he can contact spirits for inquiries. Maddox's reanimations and spirits are also subject to be strengthened by Maddox using his arsenal of dark and death-based magics. The creatures he reanimates are usually corpses that the Necronomicon has stored from enemies he has killed. Necroplasmic Conversion *Maddox utilizes this ability to heal himself or to increase his magic power at the cost of the strength and sustainability of his necromantic summons. Oppositely, he can grant his necromantic summonings a regenerative healing factor by giving them the condition to recycle their own necroplasm. Dark Element Manipulation *Maddox uses this power the most in normal combat situations. He casts numerous dark element spells to chip away at an opponent's defense and to overwhelm them with its destructive force. Darkness Manipulation *He also uses this power the most in conjunction with his Dark Element Manipulation. He can alter the shape or form of darkness to benefit him in any battle situation. Grim Darkness Manipulation *Maddox uses this power when his Darkness or Dark Element attacks prove to be ineffective against an opponent. Maddox can fuse Grim Darkness into his demons or necromantic summonings to significantly strengthen them with its Damage Amplification application. They also gain Unhealing, which makes attacks from them particularly fatal. Diabolic Darkness Manipulation *Maddox uses this power when his Darkness or Dark Element attacks prove to be ineffective against an opponent, usually in conjunction with Grim Darkness. He can strengthen his demons or necromantic summons by granting them the Death Inducement application or minor Destruction capabilities in the form of Disintegration. Esoteric Darkness Manipulation *Maddox can utilize this unique form of darkness by combining both Grim and Diabolic Darkness. He can manipulate its shape and form to create constructs that are far greater in power than Grim and Diabolic Darkness constructs. With this special darkness, he can also manifest the darkness within his opponents, physically project them, and have them fight the opponent. The projections also detonate when they are defeated, fatally damaging anyone caught within the radius of the blast. Opponents in the blast radius melt into shadow and are absorbed into the Necronomicon for later use. He can detonate any form of this darkness to achieve the same effects to anything caught in the blast. He can fuse this darkness into his summonings or reanimations in order to grant them all of the effects from both darknesses, since he can only apply one or the other normally. Primordial Darkness Manipulation *This is Maddox's ultimate form of darkness manipulation. Controlling this type of darkness requires Maddox's full concentration, since it is highly dangerous. That being said, Maddox is limited on how much he can manipulate its shape and form. Maddox mainly uses its Conceptual Darkness Manipulation application to fiercly combat foes that are highly resistant or immune to his other forms of darkness. Maddox can also use the Nether Manipulation application of Primordial Darkness to bring Absolute Destruction to anything it engulfs. Advanced Eldritch Magic (Mostly uses to summon appendages of Eldritch beings from the book, which is an extention to his Necronomicon Physiology Manipulation fighting technique. He can also summon brief projections of Eldritch gods for burst attacks since summoning them in their full form is extremely dangerous. Maddox can also tap into the power of Eldritch beings using its Divine Empowerment application to significantly increase his magic power. He also uses Eldritch Magic to harness Magic Destruction/Negation for either himself, his demons, or his necromantic summonings.) Eldritch Being Manipulation (Very difficult for Maddox to achieve, expends the majority if not all of his mana pool, and it is his very last resort should a battle go extremely unfavorable. Maddox first calls upon the Unnamed Darkness as a spell base using his Primordial Darkness Manipulation, then proceeds to use the Symbol Magic and Conjuration aspects of his Eldritch Magic to prepare for the summoning. When the preparations are complete, he is able to summon any Eldritch being of his choosing to inflict cataclysmic events of unfathomable proportions to his enemies.) Weakness Light Magic is effective against Maddox's magic, and any variation of it provides him difficulty. This is not to say he does not know how to counter it, but some of his weaker spells can be negated by light magic or its associations. He is forced to use his more powerful spells in order to counter out those magics, which proves to use a good chunk of his mana. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet